elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Restoration (Morrowind)
Restoration is a magic skill that appears in . The Restoration discipline is the mastery of the spell effects of the College of Restoration, with willpower being its main governing attribute. The restoration spells heal, restore, and fortify the body's attributes and abilities, cure disease, and protect it from other malign influences. The primary spells of this college heal wounds, cure disease, and restore lost vitality, but can also augment strength, endurance, intelligence, agility, and other bodily attributes.Dialogue from Racial bonus Certain races gain a one-time skill bonus during character creation.: *Breton +10 Classes Major Skill *Healer *Mage *Pilgrim *Spellsword Minor Skill *Archer *Crusader *Knight *Monk Skill Books In addition to bonuses, the following books grant an increase in your Restoration skill: *''2920, Rain's Hand'' *''Mystery of Talara, Book II'' *''Notes on Racial Phylogeny'' *''The Four Suitors of Benitah'' *''Withershins'' Skill Trainers *Sharn gra-Muzgob *Tyermaillin *Letreius Muco *Only-He-Stands-There *Surane Leoriane *Adusamsi Assurnarairan *Emusette Bracques *Barnand Erelie *Arnand Liric *Leles Birian *Yakin Bael Effects Cure * Cure Blight Disease – Cures a Blight Disease. * Cure Common Disease – Cures a Common Disease. * Cure Corprus Disease – Cures a Corprus Disease. * Cure Paralyzation – Cures a Paralysis. * Cure Poison – Cures a Poison (does not restore lost Health, only removes poison). Fortify * Fortify Attack – Temporarily raises the target's chance of making a successful attack with a weapon or hand-to-hand attack. * Fortify Attribute – Temporarily increases the value of the target's attribute. Only Strength, Intelligence, Willpower, Agility, Speed, Endurance, Personality, and Luck are affected. The magnitude is the value of the increase of the attribute. * Fortify Health – Temporarily increases the value of the target's health. The magnitude is the value of the increase of the health. * Fortify Fatigue – Temporarily increases the value of the target's fatigue. The magnitude is the value of the increase of the fatigue. * Fortify Magicka – Temporarily increases the value of the target's magicka. The magnitude is the value of the increase of the magicka. * Fortify Maximum Magicka – Temporarily increases target's maximum Magicka by a multiplier. The magnitude is multiplied by the target's Intelligence. A magnitude of 2.0 produces a Magicka bonus equal to the target's Intelligence x 2. * Fortify Skill – Temporarily increases the value of the target's skill. The magnitude is the value of the increase of the skill. Remove * Remove Curse Removes a curse from the target. Resist * Resist Blight Disease – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to the blight disease. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. * Resist Common Disease – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to the common disease. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. * Resist Corprus Disease – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to the corprus disease. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. * Resist Fire – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to damage from the elemental fire. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. * Resist Frost – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to damage from the elemental frost. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. * Resist Magicka – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to damage from the Magicka-based attacks. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. * Resist Normal Weapons – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to damage from the normal weapons. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. * Resist Paralysis – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to paralysis. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. * Resist Poison – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to damage from the poison. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. * Resist Shock – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to damage from the elemental shock. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. Restore * Restore Attribute – If one of a subject's attributes has been reduced by magical attack, the effect can restore the attribute to its original value. Only Strength, Intelligence, Willpower, Agility, Speed, Endurance, Personality, and Luck are affected. The magnitude is the units of attribute restored for each second of duration. * Restore Fatigue – If a subject's fatigue has been reduced by magical attack, the effect can restore fatigue to its original value. The magnitude is the units of fatigue restored for each second of duration. * Restore Health – If a subject's health has been reduced by magical attack, the effect can restore health to its original value. The magnitude is the units of health restored for each second of duration. * Restore Magicka – If a subject's magicka has been reduced by magical attack, the effect can restore magicka to its original value. The magnitude is the units of magicka restored for each second of duration. * Restore Skill – If one of a subject's skills has been reduced by magical attack, the effect can restore that skill to its original value. The magnitude is the units of skill restored for each second of duration. See also *Restoration Spells (Morrowind) *Skills (Morrowind) Appearances * * * de:Wiederherstellung (Morrowind) es:Restauración (Morrowind) pl:Przywrócenie (Morrowind) ru:Восстановление (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Magic Category:Morrowind: Skills Category:Morrowind: Restoration